Voice Mail
The following is a Microsoft word file, written by my friend, in order to document what happened to him about two months ago. He has since been declared missing. The Writing I’m gonna start writing this, as ordered by my psychologist. She told me I should write down whatever is troubling me, so yeah. Just the ramblings of a 16 year old student. I’ll start it from the beginning. About 3 months ago, while out and about, I looked on my cell phone to find a very strange voice message. The phone number of the person who called was 666-666-6666. The message went as follows, in a demonic and very chilling voice, “I’ve heard you’ve been a very bad boy. I’m coming. I’m coming. I’ll break through your house, and haunt you, haunt you! Fucking call me back at 666-666-6666. I’ll take you down to Hell, no wait, he’ll take you down to Hell. Hahahahahahaha.” I just didn’t know how I should interpret the message. I was left speechless. I decided I’d ignore it for the time being, and try to take it as a crank call, even though the phone number was nothings but sixes put three times in a row, which means the number of the devil. I’m actually atheist, but this freaks me out quite a bit. The next day, I found a mysterious VHS tape at school, in a trash can, located in the boy’s locker room. When I took the VHS tape home, I called up my friend, Hayden, who had a VHS player. Once we got into Hayden’s room, I popped the tape into Hayden’s VHS player. The tape began playing, showing what looked like a possession. At first, it showed a man at home smoking a cigarette. After about 2 minutes of him just smoking his cigarette, without taking any breaks to exhale the second hand smoke. After a while, he went over to his Xbox 360. After skipping a few frames, the video showed the guy with the 360 controller in his hands, along with the cigarette being gone. The video played a split-second long sound of static several times in a row, followed by the kitchen table mysteriously moving behind him. The camera then zooms into the guy’s eyes, with his pupils red and dilated. The camera then zooms back out with the sound of static playing in the background. After that, the tape begins to show a video of what looked like the same guy, but this time he was in a darkish room, with the only light in the room moving rapidly from side to side. After quite some time, the camera begins to slowly zoom in on the guy. Once the camera fully zoomed in, the guy slowly drew out a bloodied knife. The sound of static slowly began to play again. The video then cuts to a clip of someone’s corpse. This time, the footage was in grayscale. It showed the body, with the organs tossed around all over the top of the body, the lips cut in half, the eyes gouged out...oh god oh, oh god! It was freaking horrible! About one half of the guy’s brain was gushing out. It wasn’t a pretty sight. The video then cuts to the guy in the same kitchen that he was in earlier. The only difference was that this time, there was blood all over the kitchen. The camera slowly begins to zoom in, until the video cuts to a picture of a dismembered face for about 5 minutes before abruptly ending. Hayden just sat there, doing nothing. No matter how much I tried, I couldn’t get him to move. I eventually decided just to leave him to it, like what else could I do? He was just frozen in time! Two days later, while I was on an excursion in a forest, I saw a weird shed. This particular shed sent some chills down my spine. I decided to see what was in the shed out of curiosity. The only thing I saw was a very old laptop in it, but because I was so interested in the laptop, I decided to take it home. Once I got home, I booted on the laptop. I saw that it had Windows ME, a very underrated version of Windows. There was only one program on it. The icon had the number 666 written with blood, on what looked like a mirror. It was a folder entitled ‘Stop’. Once I clicked on the file, I saw a ton of very violent pictures, some of murder, some of demons, some of shadow people, and some of rape. You had to be fucking insane to take those kinds of photographs. One of the pictures was a black and white picture of a person cannibalizing someone by eating their intestines. The next day, while I was in the bathroom at school, I saw Hayden’s corpse. His stomach was torn open, some spleen was there that looked like it was half-eaten, some brains were scattered all around a corpse, what looked like some muscles were wrapped around the neck of the corpse, and what looked like intestines were spread out all over the bathroom. I reported it, and since then no parent has sent their child back to that school. That night, at around 3:00 am, I woke up to seeing a dark figure with eyes redder than blood staring right at me. One day later, while walking in the park, trying to reflect on what just happened, and just trying to forget about it, I saw a dark figure glancing at me from a distance. I was thinking that figure might’ve been the same one that stalked me the night before. I began bolting away, of course. The figure didn’t follow me home, much to my relief. The next day, I got my yearly tax refund. I decided to spend some of it on a camera. Once I got the camera, I started towards that same forest. It took awhile, but finally I had yet another encounter with that unnerving shadow figure. I took a picture of him this time, and then I ran off. That night, I turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting I could watch. I saw that South Park was on, so I decided to watch it. As I flipped through the different channels to get to Comedy Central, I accidentally skipped over it, and I saw a different channel called 616. All it had was a demon with 2 horns on it’s head, and small red pupils. Those were the only details that were not in silhouette. The demon was just staring at the camera, breathing heavily. Now, I get scared easily, and that really was enough to make me hide under the cover, forever unnerved. But, for some strange reason, I just kept staring. Staring at that demon, as he took somewhat slow breaths, staring at his red eyes, whose eyes, in return, were staring directly into my soul. I began to hear a knock on the door, but I decided not to answer it. The knock gradually got louder, so loud that the knocking sound soon turned into a loud banging sound. I soon heard my front door swing right off the hinges. I had to run, I just had to! I sprinted all the way into my very safe tornado shelter. It’s especially safe because the entrance to it is a trap door right on the ground. Here I am, now typing this up, on my laptop. My laptop is really low on battery now, so I guess I’ll end this. Funny. I hear a knock at the trap door. I guess it’s ju- Epilogue At the end of the document, the word just (or whatever word it was) cut off. I guess it was because his laptop cut off due to low battery, or that it didn’t, and that my friend was just killed or whatever right then. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Demon/Devil Category:Reality Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment